


Daddy Direction

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top!Liam, bottom!Louis, the title i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants to fuck Louis, so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Direction

Liam growls as Louis walks in front of him, into the two boy’s shared apartment, towards their big fluffy blue couch. Liam tries to control himself, tries to control the urge to just reach out and touch the older man, because of course, Louis doesn’t see Liam like that, and Liam surely doesn’t see Louis like that, no, not Liam Payne.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” Louis asks, without turning around. “I can feel your eyes staring at me.”

“Your ass.” Liam says, and Louis pauses in his steps, turning around to face Liam. Liam smirks, throwing away his morals, opening his mouth to continue, only to be cut off by Louis’ lips crashing down, their lips fitting together perfectly. Louis parts his lips and grazes his tongue across Liam’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which is granted a moment later. Liam opens his mouth, letting Louis’ tongue slip through, the unfamiliar taste of the older man filling his veins, clouding his mind, getting him drunk. Liam groans, moving his arms around Louis’ waist, letting his hands settle on Louis’ ass, his fingers sliding into Lou’s back pockets, the tight fabric almost making that simple movement impossible. “Off, your trousers, off,” Louis obliges, stepping away from Liam to unbutton his pants and kick them off, taking off his shirt as well. Liam follows shortly after, repeating Louis’ actions before they’re both standing there in just their boxers.

“Do something for me?” Louis asks stepping forward, standing on his tippy toes to whisper in Liam’s ear, one hand resting on his chest, the other gripping Liam’s bicep. “Fuck me hard, yeah?” A shiver runs up Liam’s spine, and Louis kisses Liam’s earlobe, breathing out soft. “And let me call you daddy,” Liam’s arms find their way around Louis’ waist once more, and all Liam can manage is a nod, he knows his voice is uneven, embarrassing.

“Hold on,” Liam steps away, going into his room to get lube and a condom, coming back to find Louis bent over the couch, completely naked, waiting patiently for Liam to return. “Oh my god,” Liam breathes, willing himself to move forward, his cock twitching slightly in his boxers. Liam takes off his boxers, standing a few feet away from Louis with his dick in hand, slowly wanking, saving every second of this in the back of his mind, never wanting to forget this.

“Why jerk your cock when I’m right here, daddy? Fuck me,” Louis says, his voice beautifully wrecked. “I want it, give it to me,” Liam steps closer, placing one of his hands on Louis’ right cheek, the other on his left, feeling how plump, how soft, how smooth the flesh is there. Liam groans, so horny, so hard, and Louis pushes back on Liam, Liam’s dick sliding up Louis’ crack, already dripping pre-come. The sudden friction makes Liam gasp, then shudder, and Louis smirks, pulling back to do it again, and again, before stopping and swiveling his hips. “Come on, come on, do it,” Liam snaps into action, picking up the lube and squeezing some on his fingers before pulling back entirely and pushing his middle finger inside the pleading boy beneath him.

“You’re loose,” Liam says, finger fucking Louis with one for a quick moment, pulling out and pushing back in with two. “Who’d you let fuck you?” Liam asks, fucking Louis hard, rough, Louis’ cock achingly hard, heated and red.

“I-I fucked m-myself,” Louis gasps when Liam pulls back out and slams back in with three, picking up the same brutal pace, watching Louis’ hole stretch for him, clench on Liam’s fingers as Louis moans and grips the couch. “I’m r-ready, I want your dick, daddy, please,” Liam looks up at the ceiling, silently thanking whomever may be up there for Louis before pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom, opening it and sliding it on his cock. Liam lines himself up, biting his lip hard before pushing in, slow, until he’s fully seated in Louis. Louis moans his way through the intrusion, gripping the couch harder, shuffling his knees to spread his legs wider before resting his head on the back of the furniture, his head turned to the side, back arched. Liam moans this time.

“You are so fucking hot,” Liam grips Louis’ hips before pulling almost all the way out, slamming back in, hard, getting a yelp of approval from the older man. Louis pushes back against Liam as Liam sets a pace, fast, brutal, hard, rough, the only sounds in the apartment being Louis’ moans and screams, Liam’s grunts, the slap of skin against skin. “I love your ass, so big, so thick,” Liam grips Louis’ hips harder, and Louis knows there’ll be bruises there by the end of tonight, not like he could bring himself to care.

Liam removes one of his hands, only for it to come down on Louis’ right ass cheek, a slap echoing around the apartment, bouncing off the walls. Louis moans, so Liam does it again, spanking Louis with every thrust inside Louis’ tight heat. Louis’ mouth drops open when Liam angles his thrusts to hit Louis’ prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves on the first try. Louis screams, and Liam slaps harder, loving how the skin is becoming red, flushed.

“Fuck, shit, daddy, yes! Fuck me harder, right there, oh my god, Liam,” Louis praises, and Liam feels himself being pushed closer to orgasm, his thrusts erratic. Liam stops slapping Louis’ ass, leaning over Louis’ body, back to chest, taking Louis’ cock in his hand. Louis gasps, then moans, loud, shaky, as Liam begins to pump Louis’ length. “I-I’m gonna come, oh my god, daddy, please, can I come, let me come,”

“Come for me, Louis,” Liam growls in Louis’ ear, and Louis does, his dick twitching before ribbons of white spurt out, some landing on Liam’s hand, the rest on the couch, Louis’ mouth open, a silent scream. The scream eventually makes it’s way out, and Liam has to bite back a chuckle.

“Fuck, oh my, oh my god, Liam, daddy, fuck’s sake,” Liam follows shortly after, pulling out and peeling the condom off before jerking his cock a few times, streaks of white landing on Louis’ ass. Liam throws his head back, groaning, finishing, before looking back down at Louis’ backside, Liam’s come painting the angry skin.

“Perfect, that’s perfect,” Liam whispers, before collapsing on the couch, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/30045427700/title-daddy-direction-pairing-lilo-lilou) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
